Truly Madly Deeply Crazily in Love
by JilyLoveForever
Summary: A Jily fanfic showing how James and Lily became friends, started dating and eventually got married. Starts from a week after the incident after the DADA OWL
1. Another Side

**Truly, Madly, Deeply, Crazily In Love**

**#Chapter 1 - Another Side**

**A/N- Well I present my first ever fic. so please R&R**

(Lily's POV)

" Mudblood. " The voice of my best friend, no, wait, ex- best friend still rang in my ears. It happened over a week ago but I remember it as though it were yesterday. It still did hurt. No, don't look at me like that I'm not insane, you'd be upset as well if Sev-um-Snape was your best friend and he said that to you. And, yeah, at present I'm sitting with my feet dunked in the Black Lake crying over the incident. It's not like he didn't apologize but what he said along with his blithering apology was what made me angry and great, now I'm getting just what I needed, The oh-so-wonderful Potter is coming towards me and I swear if this is about asking me out I will hex him so badly, he won't remember who Merlin is. I am hoping he isn't coming towards me but, no, he's already sitting next to me and has his feet in the water.

"May I know why do you want the Giant Squid to pull you into the water, Evans?" He asks giving me a super-sexy grin, wait, did I say super-sexy? Oh, well, I take it back.

"None of your business, Potter." I reply, my voice thick due to crying. I try to wipe off my tears without him noticing but unfortunately he does notice.

"Are you okay? You've been crying again, haven't you Lily?" he asks me, sounding genuinely concerned.

"So what if I have?" I ask him rudely, refusing to let my guard down.

"So, you can tell me what happened, I've been told that I'm a good listener." he says without a hint of smugness for the first time ever. I must say that shocked me and got me thinking that maybe there was really a second person in Potter but I decided to test him a bit more.

"Why would I tell _you_ of all people?" I asked him, still being rude.

"Well, let's see! For one, I've seen you crying and I won't stop pestering you until you tell me what's wrong, for two, I will safeguard your secret and not tell a soul and lastly, I hate seeing you so upset." He says to me softly, totally melting my heart.

"Well, you see, that day, after our Defense Against The Dark Arts O.W.L., I was really happy because my O.W.L. had gone very well and I was relaxing with Alice, Marlene and Hestia, we were sitting at the lake, you see, and then I saw you guys, well, humiliating Snape and that sort of made me go crazy and, oh, f-ck it, you know the rest, and then that night, Marls, she came to me and told me that he was threatening to sleep outside the Common Room if I didn't go and speak to him. I decided a small talk couldn't hurt, apologies and all were okay but then he said that he was a hundred times better than you, I protested, saying that you would never call anyone a Mudblood, then he says to me that if I were to go out with you, you would sleep with me and then cheat on me," at this Potter started to protest but I waved him away, I felt better spitting it all out, " This got me really angry and I smacked him across his face and stomped off." I finished, looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, I'm here now." He whispered to me and for some reason I'll never understand, I hugged him tightly. I could tell he was shocked at first but then he hugged me back and sending happiness shocking through my body. How long we sat there just hugging, I had no idea, but I'm sure I can get used to his awesome smell, obviously there was the man scent and then there was this minty smell and also the scent of chocolate and apple-cinnamon pie. I loved it. Yes, I know what I'm saying and I won't take it back. He kept on whispering comforting things to me and eventually I stopped crying.

(James' POV)

I can't say how shocked am I at the moment, Lily Evans is hugging me and I'm feeling bloody fantastic. She smells so good, I swear later on she'll murder me saying that I stole a hug from her and whatnot but for now I'm the happiest man alive. She smells like everything I love, she smells flowery and ever-so-slightly of books, yeah, yeah, I am a bit nerdy, but don't tell anyone, my rep will be destroyed, now get lost and let me enjoy the moment.

(Back to Lily's POV)

I don't know why, but there's something in his hug that makes me feel safe, I just never want to pull apart but something has to happen, "Lily, it's getting dark, we should go back to the castle." He whispered to me. At first I considered ignoring him but then I realized that I didn't want anybody to see us like this and take the wrong impression so I nodded and pulled back gently. He released me and I got up and that's when I heard him snigger, "Do you want to go up like that?" he asked me with a smirk. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked him. "Well, let's see, your face is red, eyes bloodshot, eye-makeup smeared and hair disheveled. Everything says you've been crying except the hair… they say you've had a good snog." He said, holding back a laugh. "Me? Snog you? Oh _pur-_lease." I said. "Who said it had to be me? Now you are putting the words into my mouth." He said sniggering. "Ha- ha, whatever Potter." I said sarcastically and began working on my appearance. "Better now?" I asked him. "Yeah, lots better." He replied. Then in silence we both started walking upstairs, each thinking our own thoughts. "Lily, does this mean we're friends?" he suddenly asked me. I seriously thought about it, after all he was there for me today and yes he certainly seemed different. "I think so." I finally said and we fell back into comfortable silence again. "Wait, don't you think if we enter the castle together people will think we're, you know, dating?" he asked me "Not that I would mind" he added as an afterthought. I smacked him playfully, upside the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Yes, you're right." I admitted. When he sniggered I hit him again. "I meant the people thinking thing, _not_, that wouldn't mind thing." I said realizing what he meant. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go the common room." He said and we walked off.

**A/N- Liked it, hated it? Please review, I welcome criticism and reviews make me want to update faster. Seeing that I have my holidays 'til March I'll be able to update one chapter in one week. If you'd like to you can PM me a ship name and I'll try a one-shot or song-fic for that ship**

**xoxoxoxox**

**JilyLoveForever**


	2. Back to Home

**#Chapter 2 – Back to Home**

**A/N – R&R. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to hpotteralways394 for the review.**

"Guys, we need to pack fast, the carriages leave in half an hour!" James exclaimed. It was the last day, after the feast and everyone was doing last minute packing.

"Oh please, Prongs, look at you, your trunk is half-empty." Sirius retorted.

"I'd say it's half-full." James argued

"Half-empty" Sirius repeated

"Why are you such a pessimist?"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are-"

"Oh shut it, you guys," Remus interjected angrily "And just carry on with your packing, if we don't meet the girls within 15 minutes, they'll kill us."

"Yeah, you're right" James and Sirius murmured and returned to their packing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey guys." The girls greeted the boys near the carriages.

"Hi James." Lily said shyly.

"Um, hi." He said confusedly.

"Let's find a carriage." Marlene suggested to the group, just as confused as James. Alice just gave Lily a knowing look.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lily, d'you wanna play?" Sirius asked her.

"Play what?" she asked, having zoned out.

"Lily, where are you lost? Truth or Dare? " James asked incredulously.

"I just zoned out for a 'mo and no thanks, I'm not in the mood, you guys carry on."

"Shut up and play Lil." Alice and Marlene said. Everyone stared at Alice dumbfounded. Everyone knew that Marlene would do anything to get her way but Alice was the last person you'd expect to force anyone into something that they didn't want to do.

"Please, Lily?" James requested, pouting as he did so.

Sighing Lily gave in, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Prongs, mate, how about we play a mixed game of Spin the Bottle and Truth, Dare or Kiss?"

"Good idea, Padfoot." James agreed.

"Yeah, except the Kiss thing, cut that out and I'm in." Remus stated

"Oh, Moony –"Sirius whined.

"Better." James agreed.

"Take out all my fun, won't you?" Sirius whined.

"That, my friend, is the whole point of playing." James said and the others roared with laughter.

"You're all so mean." He pouted.

And so they started the game. Sirius went first, spinning the bottle in a neat circle and landing on Peter.

"Wormtail, Truth or dare?"

"Hm, let's see… Dare!" he finally said, looking proud to have chosen dare.

"Ha! So dear Pete, I, the Noble Sirius Black, dare you to not eat anything on the train today." Sirius said happily.

"No! Are you seriously, seriously, serious?" Peter whined.

"Yes, no, no and yes." He said smirking and confusing everybody.

"Mate, the first yes is okay but what is no no and yes for?" James asked.

"Well first two no's because he asked me if I were Sirius Lee-"Everyone groaned at the years old pun. "And the yes-"

"-Because, I AM Sirius." Everyone finished for him, causing him to pout and say-

"- Hey that's my line."

"Anyway, Pete, spin the bottle." Remus said. The bottle landed on James this time.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"Prongs, since when are you a coward?" Sirius asked.

"Not a coward, mate. I know your dare and frankly I don't intend to embarrass Lily." He said very plainly.

"He's lost it." Sirius murmured to Remus.

"Peter? Mind if I ask the question?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Uh, okay."

"James? Who was your first girlfriend whom you were really serious about?"

"Good question, Lily. The answer is that I've never had a girlfriend," the girls snorted.

"No, it's true. Go on, James." The boys said

"Yes, they were all just pure flings, because really, when you're in love with someone who won't even agree to go on a date with you, then it's really hard to have someone else as your girlfriend."

Lily was beyond shocked to hear this. Sirius and James were the two most wanted bachelors and James only came to the second spot because he didn't really approve of intimacy and was still a virgin and he, James was saying this, Lily wasn't ready to believe this, she knew he always wanted to date her but Lily and everyone else thought that it was because she was the only girl to have said no to him.

Sirius smirked at her shocked look. "Yeah, I know, Prongsie seems off his nut, doesn't he?"

"Shut up!" James said and spun the bottle. It stopped on Hestia. "Tia, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" Hestia responded loudly.

Sirius frowned. For the first time he was disappointed that someone chose dare. For Hestia always showed signs of having feelings for Remus but Remus always denied that. The boys wanted to prove it to him.

"Hestia Jones, your dare is that if you have feelings for any guy in Hogwarts, you have to express them." James said with a meaningful look towards Remus and took out a bottle of Veritaserum and poured three drops down Hestia's throat and said "Now, answer."

Hestia closed her eyes "Remus John Lupin. I have feelings for Remus John Lupin.

"Yes! We told you, Moony!" James and Sirius exclaimed happily.

Remus was shocked. He stared at Hestia. Sure he liked her but she liked him back? No, he'd tell her about his lycanthropy and then let her decide for herself.

Hestia slowly opened her eyes. "I can understand if you don't feel the same way." She said sadly

"No, I – it's just – oh, bugger it, can I talk to you alone?" Remus asked but then continued, "Or perhaps you all should know about it. But you girls have to promise not to tell anyone"

"We promise." The girls said and so he began to open up to them. When he finished all four girls had tears in their eyes. They reached out and hugged him, all of them saying how they were sure that this wasn't going to affect their friendship but Remus was looking at Hestia.

"Oh, Remus, I am so sorry for you, yes I still want to be with you and your furry little problem cannot change that." She stated firmly and kissed him.

"Awww!" The girls exclaimed.

"Ewwwww!" The guys retched.

The rest of the ride passed happily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The train lurched to a stop and everyone got off. James stayed back and as Lily was about to exit the compartment he spoke "Lily, wait."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Okay, what is it?"

"Um, I was, you know, thinking if you would like to meet my parents?" he asked.

"Um, any particular reason as to why you want me to meet them?"

"Yes. Actually, I have told them a lot about you so they really wanted to meet you. But it's okay if you don't want to."

"No. I'd love to." Lily said with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mom! Dad!" James exclaimed happily and hugged the couple. "Mom, Dad, this is a friend of mine, Lily Evans." He introduced and the couple whispered excitedly amongst themselves "Lily, these are my parents – Charlus and Dorea Potter."

"Hello Mrs and Mr Potter, pleasure meeting you."

"Oh no formalities, sweetheart, call us Dorea and Charlus." Mrs Potter said while Mr Potter nodded vigorously.

"After all, you're like our daughter" Charlus said and added "in-law" under his breath.

"James has told us a lot about you and I must say that you are just as beautiful as he told us." Dorea said.

"Mum." James muttered embarrassedly.

"James, would you like to meet my parents?" Lily asked him.

"Sure."

The introduction to Harold and Rose Evans was quite similar to the one that just took place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N- Guys hope you liked it...Not great, more of a filler and hopefully next chapters will be better. Please review. Reviews make me want to update better and bigger chapters. Also reviews make me want to update faster.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**JilyLoveForever**


	3. Summertime Solo

**#Chapter – 3**

**Summertime Solo**

**A/N- Read on, sorry I've shown Lily as a really weepy girl but I promise she won't cry a lot after this chapter. Thanks to BookFanGirlcatb and hpotteralways394 for reviewing. Special thanks to hpotteralways394 for reviewing on both chapters. Hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. **

_-__three weeks into the summer__-_

'Dear Lily,' James wrote, 'Hey! How are you? I'm great but I miss you a lot, I thought of writing earlier but I didn't want you to think that I'm out of my mind. But today I just got so bored, I decided to send it with Dove. I really don't know what to say but talking rubbish is better than just sitting around doing nothing. Do you want to meet up? Like just you and me? Not a date, obviously. Just like that, because honestly the two days around you aren't enough to know you. Don't say no, please. Anyway, have a great summer. Hope to see you soon.

Your one true love (just kidding)

James (the arrogant toe-rag)'

James tied the letter to Dove's leg and sent her off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily was sleeping soundly as she considered it best. Every day she was being called a freak show by Petunia and once she even heard her say 'I wish she dies in that room of hers.' None of her friends had owled her yet. Not even James whose owl she expected to receive the moment she entered the house. But sadly, no, that didn't happen. And the even sadder part is that her sleep must be disturbed. And so it was. Lily woke up to the sound of gentle tapping on the window of her bedroom. She turned towards the window to find the most beautiful white owl tapping her window. She jumped up and let it in and that was when she noted that the owl had _hazel_ eyes with flecks of _emerald green_. She took off the letter from its leg and the owl flew into her room to join her own owl, Chocolate. Lily started reading a letter, first curiously, due to the unfamiliar handwriting and then with a big smile. 'Dove' she thought to herself, 'what a beautiful name.' _"Don't say no, please."_ She read that part again. She smiled sadly, knowing that she would have to say no, after all, her _sister_ had her wedding this summer and her mother, mother, not sister, wanted her to help with the preparations. She wrote back to James and scanned after finishing it. "Dove, please come here." She called softly. The owl hooted happily and came over to her. Take this to James and tell him I'm sorry, won't you?" Lily observed that Dove seemed upset, almost as though she knew that her master would be disappointed on reading the contents of the letter, but nevertheless, she hooted reassuringly and took off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James was playing Quidditch with Sirius, while Charlus Potter refereed. When James saw the owl he zoomed excitedly towards her on his Nimbus 1800 and looked up at little Dove hopefully but saw her slightly shake her head dejectedly and his messed hair seemed to wilt in disappointment. He gestured for Dove to go to his bedroom and so she did, James right on her tail. Once in his bedroom, he untied the scroll from Dove's leg and carried her to her perch.

_Dear James,_ it read _Hey, yourself. Well sadly, I'm not really good. Petunia problem. Yeah, she calls me a freak show everyday but I heard her say once that she hoped that I would die in my room. By the way, I wanted to tell you that Dove is, so far, the cutest name that I've heard of, for an owl. And her eyes, they remind me of you, they're hazel and I dunno if you noticed but they have flecks of emerald green, precisely the shade of my eyes and it seemed that Dove understood you and me, she looked happy to see me and sad when I told her to apologize to you on my behalf, which is because I sadly cannot meet you, I'm really, really sorry, James. I have a reason. Petunia's getting married this summer and mum wants me to help. I do miss you, James. I miss you a lot and I really want to meet you and know you, and you idiot, you should have owled me sooner, you're the first one to owl me and I can't tell you how glad am I. Stay in touch, won't you? Miss you._

_Your favorite redhead,_

_Lily._

Lily Evans missed him and wanted to meet him, that's all he knew, that's all that mattered. For some reason he'll never understand, he kissed Dove and burst out of his room. He slid down the banister and told his mother that he had some plans and he'd be back for dinner. He walked past the protective boundaries of his house and drove (yes he knew how to drive) to Lily's place in Cokeworth. He walked up the driveway and rang the bell. A beaming woman of about forty opened the door. "Yes?" she asked politely.

"Hello, Mrs Evans. Lily introduced us at the platform, remember? I'm James Potter."

"Oh, yes, James dear, do forgive me, come in and I'll just tell Lily that you're here."

James stepped in and said, "No Mrs Potter, I actually didn't inform Lily before coming, I just had some plans in mind but Lily said she couldn't come over so I decided to surprise her."

"Oh, very well, then. Her room's up on the second landing, to the right." Rose instructed and James went up the given directions.

He knocked on Lily's room and she opened the door. She was tousle-haired and wearing a pair of pink bunny pajamas. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see James. "JAMES!" She shrieked with happiness.

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" Petunia yelled from the landing below.

She ignored Petunia and hugged James ever-so-tightly.

"Ow- Lils – can't – breathe." He choked out.

"Sorry." She said and loosened her grip. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lily reluctantly parted.

"I've missed you _so_ much, James." Lily whispered.

"Me too, Lils. You should've written to me, I would come over in the flick of a wand." James smiled. It felt good to know that she missed him.

"So what's up with you?" Lily asked, sitting on her bed. James followed suit and replied,

"Nothing much. Just playing Quidditch with Dad and Sirius, Remus and Peter come over sometimes. What about you?"

"Oh, James, it's terrible. Petunia is driving me up the wall. Plus, she's getting married on 1st September so that I can help with the preparations but can't be involved in the wedding." Lily said tearfully.

"Oh, Lil, come here." He pulled her closer and hugged her. "Shh, it's all okay, let it be, you know she loves you deep down, she just needs time, she'll come over."

"Thanks." She wiped away her tears.

"So, got you're your eyes on any lucky guy?" James asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes." James heart dropped. "His name's David Hardcastle."

"Oh, great."

"Yes, he's really great. He's like so cute and handsome and he's got these macho muscles and when I'm with him nothing else matters."

"Great. He seems to be a Muggle. Never heard of him at school." He said, trying to sound offhand.

"Oh, yes. He's a Muggle."

"So, do you, like, you know, _love_ him?" James asked, scared that she might say yes.

"Um, James, honestly, I don't know, I mean we've only been dating for a week or so, so it is a bit early to tell."

"So, he lives close by?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go meet Mr Hardcastle."

"Are you serious?"

"I thought you missed James and not Sirius." James punned.

"Oh shut up! And come let's go."

"Do you really want to go with tousled hair and wearing pink bunny pajamas?"

"Um, I don't think so." Lily said and quickly ran into the washroom and changed. "Come on."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"David!" Lily exclaimed happily and kissed him. James heart broke. "Dave, this is a friend of mine from school, James Potter. James, this is my boyfriend, David Hardcastle.

"Hey, _David._" James said in a forced voice.

"Hi James." David offered his hand and James shook it.

"Well, Dave, James here, wanted to meet you but I have work at home so I think we'll leave now, I'll see you later." Lily smiled and kissed him goodbye.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked him on the way back.

"Yes, I think so."

"Don't you like Dave?"

"No, he's nice."

"So James, do you have your eyes on any girl?"

"Yeah, but she's sort of taken."

"James, please, don't make me feel guilty, please, you need to understand, your feelings just aren't reciprocated. I'm sorry, really I am."

"Lil, I understand. I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard for me. But hopefully I'll get over it."

"Yes, you will."

They had reached the Evans house. They went up the stairs talking loudly. On the first landing Petunia yelled "SHUT UP AND GET LOST FOREVER, YOU BLOODY FREAK!"

James had had enough. He burst into Petunia's room. And he start speaking in a dangerously calm voice-

"Who do you think you are? You jealous bitch! Lily cries so much because of you, she keeps herself locked in her room and doesn't come out except to help for your wedding which you are specifically holding on a day when it's just not possible for her to attend and everyday you call her a freak and even say that you wish she dies? What kind of a sister are you?" he drew out his wand and waved it threateningly. "If ever in my whole life I find out that Lily has cried again because of you, I'll hex you and Vermin- Vernon into oblivion. You'll wish you were never born! You are the worst sister to be born!" James stormed out of the room.

"James, what was that?" Lily asked

"I just had a word with your sister. Lily if you don't mind I have to leave now, I promised mum that I'd be back for dinner."

"Okay. Bye." She didn't know what inspired her to do it but she stood on tiptoes and kissed James' cheek and hugged him. "I'll miss you" she whispered in his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back happily and kissed her cheek as well. Lily heart fluttered for some reasons she was oblivious to. He walked down the stairs, bid Rose goodbye and drove back to his place.

No one knew that Petunia had recorded the goodbye exchange between the two and was sending it to her _dear_ sister's boyfriend David Hardcastle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Prongs, where were you?" Sirius asked as James reached the Potter Mansion.

"Went to meet, Lily." he replied.

"What? Why?"

"She said she missed me." He answered glumly.

"Why so glum, Prongsie?" Sirius asked gleefully

"She has a boyfriend."

"Really?" Sirius asked seriously, pun intended.

"Mmm-Hmm, David Hardcastle." James said and dropped on his bed and fell asleep in his sadness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The following day Lily got a text from her boyfriend. It said 'Lily, need to meet urgently! Come over right now!' The text scared her, because David always called her Lily- Love. She immediately went over to his place.

"Hey. What's so urgent, Dave?" she asked him.

"Well, your _sister_ sent me a video that I'd like you to see." He said with contempt.

Lily missed the contempt and groaned "Davie, what is this? You call me _urgently_ just to show me some funny video apparently?"

He snorted coldly. "_Petunia Evans _sending a _hilarious _video to her _dear_ sister's boyfriend? How likely! Just have a look at it. It makes me laugh my ass off." He said with sarcasm.

Lily was surprised. Generally, he wasn't so cold and sarcastic. She took the mobile from him and played the video. She smiled at the loony smile on James' face when she kissed him and then stopped, realizing what David meant. "Really?" she asked him "You think I'm cheating on you with James? Is that what you're implying?"

"_Yes_."

"Are you _crazy_?" He is my friend for GOD'S SAKE."

"REALLY? DID YOU SEE HIS LOOK WHEN YOU KISSED ME? HE WANTED TO RIP MY HEAD OFF. AND DID YOU SEE HIS LOONY FACE WHEN YOU KISSED HIM?"

They were both yelling now.

"DAVID, YOU NEED TO TRUST ME! IF I WAS WITH HIM, WHY THE HECK WOULD I AGREE TO DATE YOU?"

"HOW DO I KNOW? MAYBE SUMMER LOVE? TIME PASS? BECAUSE POTTER LIVED FAR AWAY AND YOU COULDN'T MEET HIM EVERYDAY?"

"ARE YOU _PSYCHED_? DO YOU KNOW I CAUGHT YOU SNOGGING SOME GIRL JUST TWO DAYS BACK AND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, AND ME? IF I KISS MY BEST FRIEND'S CHEEK, YOU ACT LIKE IT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, _EVANS_? FUCK OFF! THIS IS OVER! WE'RE OVER! GET LOST AND NEVER SHOW ME YOUR FACE AGAIN!" David yelled finally.

Lily was incredibly hurt and she ran off. She didn't stop when her mother called her, she didn't stop when Petunia yelled 'freak'. She only stopped when she reached her room, where she collapsed, crying her eyes out. She needed support. She needed a friend. James, she thought immediately. But then she realized that James had already seen her cry a lot. Sadly, only James understood her. She decided she'd owl James to come over but wouldn't cry. She quickly wrote to him, tied the letter to Chocolate's leg and sent it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James saw a chocolate-brown owl flying towards his room and he immediately opened the window to let it in.

"Hey, boy! So what have you got for me?" James asked with a smile.

Sirius stepped into the room. "Seriously mate, you talking to an owl?"

James ignored him and untied the letter. It was wet. "Yuck! This is wet."

"At least check what is it." Sirius prompted.

He opened it and the ink was blotted with what James suspected was tears. He squinted at the letter, it was just a line –_ James I need support, come over immediately, Lily_.

"Gotta go Pad." He said running out and dropping the letter.

Sirius tried to decipher it but was unsuccessful. He shrugged and called "Dorea, please make me some food, I'm coming for it."

James wished he could apparate, but seeing as he couldn't, he took his car out of the parking and started driving to Cokeworth, breaking all speed limits. He made his car invisible so he wouldn't be stopped by – what had Dad told him- yes – please- men.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He quickly made an excuse for his visit and ran up to Lily's room. He banged the door. Lily opened the door and said in a small voice "Hi James, thanks for coming, come inside." James stepped in and closed the door and bolted it shut.

"Lily, you've been crying." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Yes." She affirmed not looking him in the eye.

James moved closer and rested his hands on her shoulders "What is it, Lil? What happened? Why do you need support? I'm sure it's because of what you've been crying. But what has happened? Tell me." James spoke in a very comforting manner.

Lily took a deep breath and said, "I broke up with David."

James wasn't happy. Lily was clearly hurt and it didn't matter if the reason was something good for him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Why? What happened?

"It was because of you, indirectly." Her tone wasn't accusing or angry, she was just stating a fact.

"Me? Why what did I do?" James asked, hating himself for indirectly being the reason for Lily's sadness.

Lily began to explain in detail, whatever had happened. When she finished, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hmm…video, huh? Who could've done that? Not Rose, surely. Not me and not you." They pondered for an answer and realized it at the same time.

"PETUNIA" they both yelled in realization. Lily was shocked whereas James was angry. James ran out and barged into her room and slapped her. "I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU EVER MADE LILY CRY AGAIN I'D HEX YOU, I DON'T WANT LILY IN TROUBLE THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T HEX YOU." He went out.

"James, you-"

"Lily, if you think I should apologize, I won't."

"No James. I wanted to say that you can't slap her but thanks for caring."

James laughed. The laugh somehow made her feel better. They both made their way back to Lily's room and Lily closed the door. She reacted instinctively, she hugged him, hugged him as if she loved him, she put all the unsaid stuff in the hug and James hugged her back, loving the flowery scent of her hair.

"Thanks, James." She said to him.

"Always." He said. "Always."

**A/N- Did you like it? The Jily action? I hope you did. Please say that you did. Please review. I'll update even faster if you do. Yes, I'm bribing you.**

**xoxoxoxox**

**JilyLoveForever**


	4. The First of September

**A/N- Thanks to hpfan2013, hpotteralways394 and JadeLights07 for their reviews. I'm glad you liked the third chapter and I hope you like this. Sorry for the delay in updating, my cousins had come over. HAPPY 2014!**

**#Chapter-4 **

**The First of September**

'Finally the stupid holidays were ending. I'm so glad that today I'm going back to Hogwarts. I missed it.' James thought.

He walked towards the barrier and crashed into two people on the other side.

"Ow! I'm sorry." He said.

"It's quite okay." The two boys replied, that's when James looked up to see the boys' faces. They were Remus and Peter.

"REMUS, PETER!" James yelled jovially and hugged them.

"So what have you been up to all summer?" Remus asked him.

"Oh, well, I kind of visited Lily a few times, played Quidditch, etc, etc."

At that moment Sirius came through the barrier. He greeted Remus and Peter and they set off to find a compartment.

"So you were telling us about Lily?" Sirius prodded. James never really told him anything about his little visits except that Lily had got herself a boyfriend.

"Um… yeah, I was sort of bored, like, 3 weeks into the summer and I wrote to her planning to, you know, get together and she said that her sister was getting married this summer so she was busy though she missed me and really wanted to meet me. So I thought maybe it would be nice if I went to meet her and surprise her and I did and she literally threw herself at me," Sirius sniggered.

James continued, "And we talked, she introduced me to her _boyfriend_, David Hardcastle and then we went back to Lils' place talking loudly on the staircase and her sister yelled at her and I lost my temper and I may or may not have slapped Petunia. And Lily broke up with Hardcastle."

"My, my." Sirius said feigning sadness and James and Remus whacked him upside the head. "OW!" he exclaimed.

"You seriously slapped Petunia?" Remus asked concernedly.

"YES!" James exclaimed proudly.

"Poor girl." Peter said in a mock-pitying voice and Sirius sniggered,

At that point James saw a certain redhead having trouble with her trunk and ran off to help her.

"Hey, Lils." He said causing her to look up.

"James, hi!" she exclaimed happily and enveloped him in a big hug. The other three Marauders who were watching from a distance, raised their eyebrows. James hugged her back happily. Severus Snape passed the happy huggers and fake-coughed when he saw who they were. They broke apart and noticed the source of the sound. "Snape." They acknowledged with a curt nod.

"Lily, please can I speak to you for a moment?" he pleaded.

"NO." James thundered before Lily could respond.

"James!" Lily turned to look at him and they immediately began arguing in hushed voices.

"Lily, he means in person."

"Yeah, I know."

"Lil what if he does anything to you?"

"He won't James."

"Lily, please, no"

"James, I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you can, but just this once, for the sake of my peace of mind let me be there."

"James, NO. Please." Lily pouted and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh, okay." He sighed and gave in.

"Fine, Snape. You have two minutes." Lily stated and they walked off.

"Lily, I wanted to apologize. I'm so so so sorry-" Snape began but Lily cut him off

"Save your breath. And I'm not Lily anymore, it's Evans."

"What about that Potter?" Snape ignored Lily. "What happened to hating him, Lily?

"He changed." She stated simply.

"So did I." Snape retorted.

"YOU DON'T GET IT IN YOUR THICK BRAIN DO YOU? WHEREAS, JAMES CHANGED FOR BETTERMENT YOU CHANGED TO BECOME A WANNABE DEATHEATHER. HE CHANGED FOR _ME _WHEREAS YOU CHANGED TO FAVOUR THE SIDE THAT WANTS MUGGLEBORNS LIKE ME _DEAD_. YOU ARE PATHETIC SNAPE. YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND." With that, Lily stormed off.

"James, please help me with my trunk." She said in a dangerously sweet voice which clearly said 'obey me if you wish to live'.

"Yeah, sure." He said and picked up both their trunks and placed them on the floor of the train. He climbed up and offered his hand to Lily who took it and climbed up.

"Everything okay, Flower?"

Lily looked at him, questioning the nickname.

"What? Can't I call you, Flower? I'm your friend. Aren't I?" he asked defensively.

Lily burst out laughing. "Awww, James, you're too cute." She said and pulled his cheeks.

James rubbed his cheek and called out to the Marauders to come aboard.

"So, Flower-" James began.

"- James, please don't call me Flower. It's annoying." Lily snapped.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly and continued. "So, _Petal_-"

Lily laughed again. "James, how many names do you have for me?"

"Let's see," James thought for a moment and began speaking "Lil, Lilykins, Lils, Lilpad, Lily-Flower, Lily-Petal, Lily-Love, Petal, Flower, _Love, Babe, Darling, Sweetheart _-"

"Oh okay, J-James, th-that's enough." Lily said, she was laughing so hard that she was clutching James' shoulder for support.

The other three Marauders climbed on to see Lily laughing her head off.

"What's the matter, James? Did you accidentally slip her the Essence of Insanity? She seems to have gone mad." Sirius said causing Lily to laugh harder if possible.

"No, she is laughing at the names that I call her."

"Oh, anyway, Lily, have you seen Tia anywhere? Remus asked

"Um, no, they said they'd meet us on the train." With that the five friends set off to find a compartment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, guys." Marlene, Alice and Hestia said as they entered the compartment five minutes later.

"Hi." Everyone replied.

Hestia walked over to Remus gave him a kiss and sat in his lap.

"So, guys, anyone up for a game?" Sirius asked.

"No, Padfoot, for god's sake, sometimes just sit and chat." James denied.

"BORING." He fake-yawned.

No one paid attention to him and continued chatting. James with Lily, Remus with Hestia and Alice with Marlene and Peter had gone off somewhere. Everyone was lost in their own worlds when, just out of the blue, the compartment door slid open and Frank Longbottom stepped in.

"Wassup, guys?" he asked

"Nothing, really, these boring people are chatting and leaving me out." Sirius said loudly.

"Remus, Lily aren't you supposed to be in the prefects' compartment?" Frank asked.

"Nah, bunking." They both said casually and James and Sirius jumped up dramatically –

"NO! My ears must be deceiving me! Ol' Moony and Lily-Flower bunking a prefects' meeting? Who are you?" they yelled dramatically and took out their wands and placed them on Remus' and Lily's noses.

"Are you Slytherins disguised as our friends?"

Everyone burst out laughing. "What?" They protested. "Can't we be concerned? They might just be Slytherins in disguise." Soon the best friends joined in the laughter. The happiness was contagious. They didn't know that somewhere, close by, a friend was turning dark, a friend was turning traitor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N- So, another chapter down! How was it? More of a filler chapter I know, and also the shortest chapter! I'm sorry I promise I'll make up to you guys in the next chapter!**

**JilyLoveForever**

**xoxoxox **


	5. Missing It

**#Chapter-5**

**Missing It**

**A/N- Seeing as mostly everything has been only Jily, I would like to tell you that in this fic I am showing Peter as just as capable as the other three Marauders. Obviously he is the least bright of all but he isn't that bad. He doesn't fail anything. Also he is a coward.**

Classes began the very next day and everyone was too busy to know what the other was doing. James was also studying. But really Sirius wouldn't study if his life depended on it and this was the topic of discussion one night in the boys' dormitory

"Sirius you never study." Remus scolded.

"So what?" he asked already bored.

"Do you want to land in detention?" Peter asked.

"No worries, Prongs will be in detention along with me."

"No, mate, I won't. I have been studying. Nothing compared to good ol' Remus and Pete, of course, but I'm making sure that I don't lag behind. James interjected.

"Yeah, right. Now you all gang up against me and I'll be totally happy and do the jolly jig." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Mate, we know you don't like to study but look, you know what's happening out there, Voldemort's taking over everywhere and I am taking all this seriously – shut up, I don't need the Sirius Lee pun – because I wanna become an Auror and all this will help me and I know you wanna become an Auror as well, so shut up and start studying seriously, Sirius." James stated choosing to ignore his best mate's laughter at the last sentence.

"Well said, Prongs. Never heard you being more sensible" Remus joked.

"Hear, hear." Peter put in.

Sirius just frowned and drew the curtains around his bed and fell asleep thinking about James' little speech.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, Lil, give us some juicy news about your summer." Marlene asked rubbing her hands together.

"Juicy? Like in gossip?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes." Hestia replied.

"Um, okay, I'll tell you, I made a boyfriend-"

The other three girls squealed excitedly like 12 year olds.

"- And broke up with him."

"Oh." They frowned.

"Why, what happened, Lil?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, really, trust issues," when her friends continued to look blank, she said "James."

Hestia and Marlene swore. It didn't skip Alice's notice that Lily didn't sound angry and she voiced this.

"Yeah, who said I was upset? I was dating a ponce and thanks to James we had a break-up." Lily replied casually with a shrug.

"Really? And I am sure you didn't even shed a shed a single tear." Marlene said sarcastically.

"Okay I-"

Lily was cut off by excited squeals of their dorm mates Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadows. Mary was a short girl of about 5'2, she had big and beautiful black eyes and auburn hair that fell to her back whereas Dorcas was a tall girl, 5'9, precisely, with blue eyes and blonde hair that was cut short to the shoulders.

"What is it guys?" Marlene asked wearily because knowing them, it might just be another "amazing shade of nail-paint."

"Oh, I suppose we could tell you, James asked me out and Sirius asked Mary, Saturday is the Hogsmeade weekend you know and we're gonna double date." Dorcas said with a dreamy look.

"What?" Marlene spluttered and Lily just stared in shock. She didn't know why but suddenly she was thinking really ill of Dorcas. _Dumb Blonde, Stupid giggly-git, scarlet woman _these were just the base of her thoughts.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'm off to sleep." She told them dazedly.

"Night." The other three said.

"Night." She replied.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-the Hogsmeade weekend (31__st__ September)-_

Lily was angry with James. She didn't know why but she just was. He finished eating and made his way over to Lily and the girls.

"Hi girls." He greeted.

"Hi." They said, except Lily and Marlene said it a little sullenly.

"Hey Lil." He said cheerily.

"Don't you 'Hey Lil' me, Potter." Lily said contemptuously. James took that to mean that he had done something wrong and he took the seat next to her.

"Lily, is everything okay? I mean, did I do something?" James asked taking her hand.

She yanked her hand back and thought for a good enough reason that she could give him. She really was mad for no reason. "No, James. I'm sorry. I'm really mad right now and I took my anger out on you."

"Okay…do you wanna take a walk before Hogsmeade? Might feel better." He asked

"Yeah, thanks." Lily said accepting the offer gratefully and they walked out of the Great Hall and into the grounds.

"So, you like Dorcas?" Lily asked him.

"Trying to. Been regretting asking her out since the very next day," he put on a high-pitched voice 'James, which color should I wear on our date, pink or purple?' 'James which nail-paint looks better, black or white? Merlin it's crazy!" James exclaimed rubbing his temples.

Lily threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, that's how Dorcas is. I pity you! I suggest you take lots of money. She'll want to go to Madam Puddifoot's and then she'll want you to take her shopping, she'll buy the most expensive dresses with _your_ money and dump you after one date."

"Ick! I wanna ditch her! Can we run away? As in you and me? As friends, obviously."

"I don't think Dorcas will appreciate that."

"Who cares about the dumb blonde? Stupid giggly-git she is." He said shaking his head.

"Interesting words. That's what I think of Dorcas sometimes."

"Please Lil, my Love, my Flower, my Tender Petal." He pleading, kneeling down in front of her and joining his hands, giving her the puppy eyes.

"That's a new one! Tender Petal!" Lily burst out laughing but he looked so cute that Lily couldn't resist. "Okay, but as friends, and if word gets out that we went on a date, which this isn't, I'll make sure you're stuck with Dorcas forever."

James looked horrified. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and started running out to the carriages. They quickly climbed into one of them and James took out a mirror from his pocket.

"Sirius." He said and his face appeared.

"Mate, this better be important because you're disturbing mine and Mary's wonderful, pre-date snog."

"Yeah, it is important. Make sure that you make an excuse for me. Tell Dorcas that I'm resting or, or practicing Quidditch or whatever. Make sure she doesn't find me."

"Okay." Sirius said laughing at the look on James' face.

"So you have a two-way mirror?" Lily asked.

"Seems so." He joked, pretending to examine the mirror.

They got out of the carriage at Hogsmeade and James asked-

"Where do you want to go?"

"This Tender Petal wants to go to Madam Puddifoot's." Lily told him in a posh voice.

James wrinkled his nose "NEVER! And isn't that a date location? I thought you said we're here just as friends?"

"We are! I'm just teasing." Lily said.

"Let's go to Zonko's."

"Okay, seeing as I've never been."

James looked mortified at those words and pretended to plunge a dagger into his heart and stagger a few steps dramatically. Lily laughed and James joined in. They both happily walked to Zonko's, chatting merrily on the way.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**-

Lily was surprised to find that not only did the workers and manager know him by name, he knew all of their names too. And there had to be at least 50 of them.

"James I have no idea what to buy! Suggest something!" Lily requested.

Actually James wanted to buy Lily her stuff and didn't know what to do. He did some quick thinking and came up with a plan. "Lily, you pick up everything and anything that you like and I'll remove the not-so-good stuff from your picks." He told her.

Lily agreed and after fifteen minutes showed him her picks. James had to admit, he was impressed. For a first timer, her picks were very good, he removed one piece of biting teacups saying that one was more than enough and they walked to the cashier's desk.

The cashier made the bill and told them that it would be 15 galleons 11 sickles and 4 knuts. Lily reached for her purse and by the time she took it out, James had already paid.

"James-"

"Lil, there's no point, you know that." He told her firmly. "Thanks Tim." He said to the manger.

"Anytime, James." He said with a smile and then lowered his voice and asked "Girlfriend?"

"I wish." James whispered back then straightened up and said, "No, no. Just friends."

Lily felt her stomach drop for some reason. "Thank you." She said and steered James out of the shop. "I'm hungry." She whined.

"Okay, come." He said and they walked to The Three Broomsticks.

Once inside they found a table, James pulled out a chair for Lily and Lily smiled at his mannerisms and he went to get the drinks.

"Hey, Madam Rosmerta." He greeted the barmaid.

"Hello, James. Finally got your girl on a date, did you?" she asked.

"Ah! No! I've ditched my date and came here with Lily, just as friends." He told her.

"Ah, okay! So, two butterbeers?"

"Yes, of course. I'll come again for the meal." He said and Rosmerta handed him his drinks.

He walked over to his table and passed Lily her drink.

"Thanks." She took her drink and they looked around. James saw a distressed Dorcas entering with Mary and Sirius. He immediately hid his face.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Dorcas." He hissed.

Don't worry, she won't see us." She told him calmly.

Too late. Dorcas had seen them and was making her way over to them. She plopped herself down between them.

"What is this Jamsie? Sirius told me that you were resting?" she simpered.

"Ah! Dorcas, you see-"

"- my date walked out on me and James, being the great friend he is, decided to come with me and not wanting to hurt you, he told Sirius to tell you that he was resting." Lily lied quickly but Dorcas caught her.

"You bitch! You were jealous! You couldn't believe that James asked me instead of you and then you pretend like you aren't interested in him!" Dorcas raised her hand to slap Lily but James caught her wrist.

"Shut up, Dorcas! Lily couldn't care less! She doesn't give a damn if I date you or anyone else! I literally begged her to "save" me from you! And don't you dare call her a bitch!" James yelled at her.

"Git." Dorcas muttered and walked off.

"Lil, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"D'you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Okay. Dorcas' looks are making me uncomfortable." They both walked out.

"Lily, I'm sorry I-"

"James, it's okay."

"No, Lil, whatever Dorcas said was mean, untrue and all because of my stupidity-"

"Shh." Lily placed a finger on his lips. "It's okay, James. It doesn't matter to me." She removed her finger. James smiled.

"Shall we go back?" he asked.

"Sure."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Back in the common room, Lily told James, "I had a great time, thank you, James." She pressed her lips to his cheek and James smiled.

"Anytime, Lily. Any Hogsmeade trip when you don't have a date, we can always go as friends."

"Thanks." She said and went up the girls' staircase.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-October the 20__th__-_

"Guys, come on, we have to play a great prank this Halloween. We have only 11 days." Sirius said. They all were planning their famous, yearly, Halloween prank.

"Okay, let's see, how about we turn the Slytherins into what Muggles think are witches?" Peter suggested.

"Okay, but we need more." Remus said.

"We could throw pink heart confetti on them, they'd hate it and it will make them look like fools!" James prompted.

"Yeah, that's nice." Sirius agreed. "And how about we hex them to make their voice sound high-pitched and make them cackle after every sentence?"

"Great!" Peter exclaimed. "Moony, you're up next."

"I say that we bewitch them to say 'I love you' whenever they say something rude which is all the time." Remus said.

"That's a good one." The other three agreed.

This was going to be an excellent Halloween.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lily was starting to worry. James hadn't asked her out yet. 'Hang on, why am I worrying? Do I want him to ask me out? Surely not! I am relieved, yes I am relieved.' She settled with thinking this, or at least trying to.

She couldn't get the thought out of her head. 'Would she give him a chance, now that he had improved?' 'Maybe.' she thought and hoped that these thoughts stayed in her head and she didn't blurt them out. She shivered to think, what could happen if these thoughts came tumbling out of her mouth.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A week later James still hadn't asked Lily out and the anticipation was killing her. She thought a lot about everything and finally decided to ask Alice for advice.

"Alice!" Lily called out.

"What?" she asked, climbing onto Lily's bed.

"James hasn't asked me out since last year!" she whined.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow?"

"No- I mean yes- no- oh, I don't know!" Lily sighed, throwing up her hands and admitting defeat.

Alice screwed up her eyes in concentration. "You like him, don't you?"

"Do I look like I'm crazy?"

"Look, you need to figure this out by yourself. This is not a joke, so take your time, make sure you don't take ages and sort out your thoughts and feelings. Good Night." Alice said understandingly and walked to her bed leaving Lily to her very confused thoughts.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N- I apologize for the forever long wait! You see I'm at my cousins place and I don't have my laptop and there are those rare moments when my cousins allow me to use theirs and that's when I get to work on the chapters. I'll try to update faster but I don't think I'll be able to, please put up with it and review! Reviews will surely make me update faster.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxJilyLoveForever**


End file.
